Dance With Me Tonight Short Olly fanfic
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: It's Linzi and Danielle's birthdays and Olly has a surprise up his sleeve; what's the surprise? read and review; rubbish summary i know, but the stories better :


**Dance with me tonight (Short Olly Fanfic) **

_By Linzi. H (Mrs Murs)_

Author's Note: Again this is connected to True Love. It's planned/ set around November time and before the tour – between Chapter 5 and chapter 6 - (the most of the characters are real by the way and they do have twitter so would be appreciated if you followed – you can find most accounts on Birthday Date). Thanks and enjoy xxx Olly's POV

It was only a week before Linzi's (and Danielle's) birthday and we (her/ my friends and her/ my family) were planning something special for her. It was a beautiful, sunny, but chilly November morning and I had spent the night at her mum's house with her. Her mum and I were the first ones awake and downstairs; I offered to do a cup of tea for us both and one for when Linzi woke up.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked with a friendly smile

"Sure, but you don't have to," her mum replied with a smile as I began to make the hot beverages

"Ah, but I do; think of it as a thank you for letting me date your beautiful daughter." I smiled, while thinking, 'How lame was that for a thank you.'

"Aw, you're such a sweetie; you both belong together you know." Her mum smiled sitting down in the front room, which wasn't far from the kitchen, "I heard you were planning something special for her birthday though, so when were you gonna let me in on this?"

"Thanks; what, how did you find out?" I said bringing our hot cups in and sitting on the couch across from her, "It was supposed to be a surprise for _all_ the family."

"Ceri, Danielle and Melissa were talking about it, quite loud, when Linzi went to get something from upstairs and I overheard them." Her mum replied as I gave her cup to her, "Aw, Eddie and I would've paid towards the decorations and things."

"Oh right, that explains it then," I replied with a smile

"So, what were you thinking of doing for her?" her mum asked before taking a sip of her tea

"Well, I don't know yet," I replied before I also took a sip of my tea, "But, I know we both wanna involve the Murs Army (you know my fan base)."

"Yeah of course I do; Linzi used to go on about it all the time," her mum giggled just before Linzi walked in

"Morning beautiful," I smiled at her as she sat next to me; I gave her cup of tea to her

"Morning Olly, thanks honey," She smiled, "So what have you two been talking about?"

"Oh nothing much," Her mum replied before I could say anything else

"So, Linz, wanna go birthday shopping with the girls?" I asked

"Sure, but you're a few days early, baby," Linzi replied with a smile, "I won't be able to have them yet."

"I know, I just wanna treat you." I smiled at her and she smiled her gorgeous smile back.

"Aw, he's a keeper, honey." Her mum smiled taking our empty cups to the kitchen.

"Mum, don't embarrass him," Linzi blushed, "Okay; if you treat me, then I get to treat you to a new Trilby."

"Woo, deal!" I cheered making her and her mum giggle, "So, when are you gonna text the girlies to come round, so we can go birthday shopping; I _really_ want a new Trilby anyway."

She giggled, "I'll do it now; you're so cheeky, Olly, you know?"

"Yup, I know I'm cheeky," I smiled my cheekiest grin, "Go on then, go text your girlies to come already."

She giggled as she went off to text Ceri, Danielle, Melissa, Danny, Nathan, Ella and Bekka, "You forgot about Danny and Nathan."

Once she was out of the room, her mum asked, "Is that so you can plan her little surprise?"

"Yup that and I actually wanna treat her." I replied with a smile, "I've asked the One Direction, The Wanted, JLS and Rizzle Kicks boys to tag along too, oh, also my best friend/ tour manager, Mark, and my band."

"Woo, that's gonna be quite a herd; are you two gonna be able to control them?" Her mum giggled

"Should be able to," I replied with a giggle, "But, most of them are going to look for decorations and things, so it shouldn't be that bad."

"Ah, that's good; here's a bit of money towards them." Her mum handed me about £50-£100, "Good luck; by the way, she loves 'Me to You' things."

"I know and thanks for the money." I smiled before Linzi walked in

"They're on their way, so we have a bit of tie to get ready." Linzi told mainly me

"Okay, let's get ready then." I pulled Linzi up the stairs to get ready; us both getting ready in the bathroom; she wore a checked top with leggings and I wore some brown skinny jeans, a tan jacket and a top underneath.

By the time we were ready, everyone (apart from JLS, 1D, The Wanted, Rizzle Kicks and my boys – Mark and the band – who were meeting us there) was already waiting downstairs in the front room.

"Come on, Love birds, we thought you wanted to go town to do birthday shopping!" We could hear Ceri and Melissa shouting up the stairs, while the others giggled.

"We're coming," I shouted as we walked to the top of the stairs, "Keep ya shirts on ladies and gents."

Once in town, I lost Linzi and the girls in a clothes store, so JLS, 1D, The Wanted, Rizzle Kicks and my lads – the band and Mark – met me up.

"Guys, split up and go buy some decorations and things." I told them, "Oh, Linzi's mum gave some money to help."

"Thought you wanted it to be a surprise to them _all_?" Niall asked; since I was closest to Niall out of all the boy bands I had told him first.

"Her mum found out and there's nout wrong with a little bit more help, is there?" I replied

"Nope," The lads replied before setting off, "Meet ya at yours,"

I walked back in to the store to find Linzi and the girls looking at some dresses. Linzi had her eye on quite a few, a white one with aqua bow and a pink one with black swirls being a couple. The thing that got her down was the price.

"What's wrong, babes?" I asked anyway

"The costs are too much; I don't want you spending _too_ much on me." She looked at the labels with a worried face

"Well, it's not too much for my beautiful angel." I winked as I picked the dresses up and took them over to the desk, "Besides, it's your birthday, I can treat you."

"Aw," Most of the shop said (I accidently said it in to the announcement microphone, which was on and I didn't notice).

"Oops, didn't notice the mic was on." I did an embarrassed smile, "Sorry if I embarrassed you, babes."

"You didn't," she smiled, "I thought it was adorable actually."

After getting a few more gifts, Linzi bought me a Trilby hat and, to surprise me, a gold and blue guitar pick since she knew I knew a bit of guitar. We finally went home and decided to have a few competitions on the Just dance games, one of Linzi's favourite Wii game series; Linzi, Ceri and Danielle winning most of them, and the odd few by me and the others.

Over the next few days, Linzi's nan had a photo cakes made for Linzi and it had a German Shepherd Dog icing sugar figure (made to look like her dog, Charlie); the photo was of me and her at the concert we met at (I asked her to come back stage, while she waited for her mum, as the band and I organised a small birthday party), with her on my back and the both of us pulling cheeky, funny faces. Over the next couple of days, I tweeted, messaged and texted most of the Murs Army (which were all involved with the plan and were to make an appearance) – with the help of Ceri and Ella since they owned a few pages on Facebook- and family/ friends without Linzi knowing. I finally got an idea for what her surprise could be.

The next day, around lunch time, I found Linzi sat outside on her wall. I was spending most of the week (apart from a couple of nights before the day- I was spending the night before and after her birthday, so I could be there on the day-). I walked out to sit on the wall with her.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked putting my hand over hers for comfort

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air." She replied with a smile

"Are you sure, it doesn't seem like it's just that?" I asked turning her head to face me with my other hand

"Of course, well, not really, but I can't tell you yet. I'm not ready and I don't want to put extra stress on you." She weakly smiled

"Okay, I understand and you know, it stresses me out anyway, 'cause I have to worry about you." I smiled, allowing her to turn her head as I did the same; she, then, kissed me on the cheek, making me blush bright red, since I didn't expect her to do that.

After a short while, I asked, "What was that for?"

"For caring about me so much," She shyly smiled

"Oh, you're welcome," I smiled, and then kissed her back; her smile brightened up even more, which is what I wanted to see.

"Hello, lovebirds," Melissa came up to us, along with Ceri, Danielle, Ella, Bekka, Danny and Nathan, "So, what are you two doing out here doing kissy faces at each other?"

"Doesn't matter; what are you guys doing here?" Linzi asked raising an eyebrow for an explanation before we both got down off the wall.

"Can't we come see our best friend?" Danielle asked

"Yeah, but I expect at least a text to let me know you're coming." Linzi replied as we all walked into the house.

While Linzi had to take Charlie for a walk (Melissa went with her to keep her company), the others and I discussed Linzi's special surprise.

"So, Olly, you got an idea yet?" Ella asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, it involves the street and the Murs Army, I've told you about the Murs Army part though." I replied

"I bet that'll be awesome or shall I say aMURSing." Danielle giggled and we joined her, "So, it's basically like in the video of Dance with me tonight? A street party?"

"Kinda like that, yeah," I replied; soon after we finished our discussion, Linzi and Melissa arrived back with Charlie.

The day of her birthday soon arrived, I woke up quite early – around 12:00 – to organise everything. With the help of the Murs Army, friends, family and the people who lived on the street, the street was decorated beautifully. We kept Linzi inside until it was quite dark outside and there were a few stars out – making it the perfect setting with the bright coloured lighting –as we had a small party with family and close friends. She was in her white dress with aqua bow and her hair half up/ half down; I wore the _exact_ same outfit I wore in Dance with me tonight.

At around 9:00 – 9:30 PM, I sneaked out to get everyone ready. I had the music ready (the song 'Dance with me tonight' was ready to play) and once everything and everyone were organised, the music began. Upon hearing the loud music, which was muffled by the walls, Linzi walked outside to see me holding my hand out for her to take (and my usual cheeky grin showing); the others follow out – joining the dancing- as she took my hand. The 1st few lines were done by Nathan and Danny.

* Ladies and Gentlemen, we got a special treat for you tonight,

I'm gonna call my friend Olly up here to sing to you ladies,

Olly!

Yeah,

Let's go man,

Ok…*

The choruses were done by myself and the Murs Army. Everyone sang to the rest.

*My name is Olly, nice to meet ya, can I tell ya baby,

Look around there's a whole lotta pretty ladies,

But, none like you, you shine so bright,

Yeah, now I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,

On the floor, up close, getting lost in it,

I won't give up without a fight.

I just wanna…oooo baby,

I just want you to dance with me tonight,

So come on… oooo baby,

I just want you to dance with me tonight.

We're getting sweaty,

Hot an' heavy in the crowd now,

Loosen up and let your hands go downtown,

Go with it girl, yeah, just close your eyes, yeah,

I feel the music moving through your body,

Looking at you I can tell you want me,

Don't stop keep moving till the morning light,

Yeah, when I saw you there,

Sitting all alone in the dark acting,

Like you didn't have a care,

I knew right then, you'd be mine and we'd be dancing the whole damn night like.

Ooooo, baby,

I just want you to dance with me tonight,

So come on, oooo baby,

I just want you to dance with me tonight.

Break it down now,

Shake it like that,

Now bring it on back,

To dance with me tonight,

One more time, one more time, come on now,

Do you own thing, everybody sing,

I just want you to dance with me tonight…*

As the chorus played for the last time, Linzi's mum and dad brought the cake out. A few fans (Hannah, Syke, Ceri, Jade and Ella) had offered to bring some fireworks (Ceri and Ella were going to anyway), so as a thank you, I had a photo with them and gave my autograph. We had Linzi smiling and that was the main thing.

"Olly, you've given me the best birthday _ever_!" Linzi smiled giving me a kiss

"Did ya hear that Olives and Ollyettes, she loved it!" I cheered as the Murs Army (young and Old; lads and girls) screamed/ cheered, "See, they don't just love me."

I smiled as we all danced the night away, with fireworks in the background. At the end of the night, I treated everyone to Nandos.

The End


End file.
